Yachiyo Nanami
|-|Yachiyo= |-|Doppel Campanella= Summary Yachiyo is a veteran magical girl (Is a woman at this point actually) in Kamihara City, a city that is undergoing several mysterious, including a lack of incubators and the rise of doppels, but one in particular, that being the existence of monsters known as Rumors, have piqued her interest. Due to the nature of Rumors, Yachiyo has to constantly undergo investigations in the city, and after some unknown tragedy, left her friends to do it herself. Even after showing them the cold shoulder, Yachiyo is still considered the greatest magical girl there, casually capable of taking down the enhanced witches of the city. "The Doppel of ticket-taking. Her form is that of a ticket puncher. This Doppel is a replica of ticket-taking. When her soul gem turns black, both of Yachiyo's hands and her left leg transforms and assumes this form. Since the person who uses this Doppel has been a magical girl for a long time and is of a relatively older age than the other girls, the range of her emotions is considerably smaller compared to those of adolescent young girls. As a result, the Doppel is unable to completely separate herself from the magical girl's body and occasionally assumes a form where the owner and the Doppel are fused into one." - Alternative description of Doppel Campanella. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. 6-C when empowered by the 10000 year Sakura Rumor. | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B, At least 7-B as Doppel Campanella. 6-C in Final Battle Ver. Name: Yachiyo Nanami, Campanella Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 19 | Likely 20 by Arc II. Classification: Human, Veteran Magical Girl, The Doppel of ticket-taking. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception (Also counts as a form of limited mind reading), Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental; Managed to damage the Sandbox Witch in the Magia Record Manga), Darkness Manipulation with Absolute Rain, Water Manipulation (Has also used them to for Forcefield Creation in the Magia Record manga), Light Manipulation (Created a bright flash in the Magia Record manga against the Sandbox Witch), Flight, Fate Manipulation (Passively ensures she is the last survivor in a battle, can be actively used to significantly affect the battle). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Several abilities through the use of Memoria, including: Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability) Statistics Reduction (Decreases an enemy's attack Potency) and Durability Negation. Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation and Causality Manipulation as a Doppel Witch. | All previous abilities, temporarily gains which grants her Flight (The wings themselves are invisible), Energy Manipulation, Creation, and Glyph Creation. Resistance to Darkness Manipulation (Which includes Perception Manipulation) and Weather Manipulation in her Final Battle ver. Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Capable of one-shotting the significantly stronger witches of Kamihara City, with them likely stronger than Oktavia. Was literally playing with the Sandbox Witch in the manga, knocking it out in one shot.) Island level when empowered (Managed to equal Holy Mami in direct combat long enough to remove the Rumor that was bound to her.) | At least Small City level, likely City level (In the final chapter of the first Arc, her use of Fate Manipulation resulted in a permanent decrease in power, but still gained an enhancement by Mitama.) Island level in her Final Battle Ver. (Managed to one-shot Walpurgisnacht, which initially required the power of all other Kamihama Magical Girls to make. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Considered to be an excellent magical girl and to be one of the best in the business of killing witches, should be superior to Homura Akemi. Comparable, if not superior, to Momoko, who did this and blitzed Tamaki Iroha before she could finish saying "what".), likely Massively Hypersonic+ as Doppel Campanella (Should be far faster than her magical girl form). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, Likely Island Class when empowered. | At least Small City Class, likely City Class. Island Class in her Final Battle ver. Durability: At least City level, likely higher. Unknown when empowered. | At least Small City level, likely City level. Island level in her Final Battle ver. Stamina: Likely limitless as a Doppel Witch, otherwise, insanely Superhuman. Range: Extended Melee normally, at least several tens of meters with Absolute Rain. Up to a hundred meters with her Soul Gem's possession. Several Kilometers as a Doppel Witch (Created a massive storm and drowned the surrounding area upon coming out in seconds.) Standard Equipment: A Halberd, Shadowy manifestations of halberds as well. Intelligence: Gifted (Is considered the best magical girl in Kamihara City by multiple veteran magical girls. Has seven years of experience as a magical girl, can understand just how skilled a person is in combat just by looking at them.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately and her Fate Manipulation can kill her allies. As Doppel Campanella, it may be difficult for her to return to her normal magical girl state, however, this plays out more of an advantage for her. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Yachiyo's Abilities= * EX Skill: Protection of Outer Domain: In her Final Battle ver., she passively increases her own durability and negates attacks directly to her soul gem up to two times. * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** I'll Light the Way: Greatly boosts blast attacks and heals Iroha if used on her. ** Let's Become a Circle Together: Heals the target magical girl and massively amplifies attack potency. * Absolute Rain: Yachiyo covers the area with darkness and as she does, she slices up all her enemies around her with massive construct halberds. * Due Anima: Fires a small orb of energy into the sky, which then returns back to create a massive shaft of light. Has the same abilities as Strada Futuro, but also massively increases Attack Potency and deals significant more damage to Witches. ** Fairwell Grief: Originally created by charging up all the magical energy of the Kamihama populace, it fires a massive spear that the explodes into a glyph that creates a massive beam down from the sky. Massively increases Attack Potency and considerably reduces damage. * Fate Manipulation: According to Yachiyo's doppel, Yachiyo's wish causes all those near her bound to die, so that she could be the ultimate survivor. This passive fate manipulation does not discriminate between ally and foe, however. Yachiyo can actively use this Fate Manipulation to an extensively higher level, but permanently reduces her stats afterwards. * Memoria: Grants the user several passive and non-passive abilities based on their memories. It can go through "Max Limit Breaks" to enhance the effects greatly. ** As a Fashion Model: Durability is enhanced, passive. ** Colors of a Clear Summer: Decreases the attack potency of an enemy temporarily. ** Past and Future: Increases her attack power while decreasing the amount of damage she takes. ** Prided Hareg: Magic based attacks deal more damage. ** Rumors Spreading in Kamihama: Massively increases magic based attacks. ** Twin Shadows Sneaking Up: Slightly increases magic based attacks. ** Reinforcements that Transcend Time: Boosts her attack power and has a big chance of negating the durability of the enemy. * Causality Manipulation: The mere touch of Doppel Campanella's tail, causes great misfortune to anyone who touches it, likely to a much greater extreme than her fate manipulation. |-|General Magical Girl and Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Arc 1: Last Magia | Arc 2: The Gathering of One Hundred Calamities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Fusions Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users